Tired
by Lost Tiger
Summary: Zack reflects on his life. One shot, short, slash.


**Tired**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (granted I wish I did. If I did, there would so be a School of Rock 2). I know my English is horrible. Please just go easy. I'm writing this on no sleep... Oh yeah, School of Rock is not mine, and this does contain a Slash pairing... to some degree...

The 16 year old stared at the object in his hands. He couldn't believe it had came to this... He always had held a touch of hope that maybe, just maybe, life would get better... until the last 6 years started piling up. Who would have though a simple thing like a rock band would've caused so much pain...

"Yo Mooneyham! Are you stoked or what?" A slightly annoying voice rang out. Zack looked across the sea of students to spot a familiar spiked blond head. The voice, and hair, belonged to Freddy Jones, Zack's fellow student, and the drummer to their class rock band. Freddy for the most part was never much of a friend to Zack until this band. They had ran in different circles, Freddy being a bit of a jack ass and Zack just trying to survive school. Zack sighed as Freddy slide beside Zack as they entered the hall way.

"Stoked? About what?" Zack asked, confused.

"The band."

Oh, that. Zack tried not to think about the band. All it had done so far was cause his father to have a new reason to yell at Zack. Just this morning Zack's father had started up again, about not playing rock music again. After all, according to his father, rock music was not a respectable genre. Mr Mooneyham cared only about how his peers saw him. He wanted to present a perfect family. A loving wife, a daughter in college, and a gifted classical son. Not a 'rock playing, drug addicted, future hooligan'.

"Um, yeah. Stoked." Zack feebly commented as he stopped at his locker. Freddy just arched an eyebrow before walking off, muttering. Zack sighed, resting his head against the locker. He had two options. Either leave the band or go against his father. The first option seemed best.

Too bad that's not how it happened. Zack found himself less than twenty minutes later shouting "Step off!" along with his class mates. It was the start of everything.

His father had forbid Zack to ever mess with rock again the night the police almost arrested Dewey.

"Do you want to end up like him? Running from the world? Being a fake!" Mr Mooneyham yelled. Zack merely sat at the table, staring down. His mother was silent as she sat at the opposite end, trying to pretend she had a perfect family.

"No sir," Zack mumbled.

"What? What was that! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Zack looked up to find his father standing just feet away, glaring down at the 10 year old. "I warned you to lose the additude." When Zack didn't say anything, Mr Mooneyham lashed out, slapping Zack across the face. Zack rocked back, biting his tounge and causing a trickle of blood to leak out the corner of his mouth.

"Go to your room."

Zack fled as quickly as he could.

He felt like he was breathing in the crowd. He was preforming his solo in the song and it felt like the entire place was worshiping him. He ignored the fact his father was in the crowd. He knew he'd pay for it later, but for now, he felt like he owned the world. No matter what happened next, he pledged to stay with the band. School of Rock was his freedom.

Strangly though his father was proud of Zack's work. The battle of the bands had temporally caused Mr Mooneyham to have a vision of how much money Zack could bring in as a rock star. Sure it might cause some of his pers to criticize the family, but the Mooneyhams would be rich...

School of Rock did great. Summer managed to sign the group up to a label quickly. Life seemed like it was going great. By 13, Zack and the others went on tour. While individually most of the band members came from rich families, Dewey had it that everyone shared a room with someone, to save the band money. Zack got to share it with Freddy Jones. Everything was going fine til their first night in New York.

Zack slide the key card into the hotel's lock. With a soft beep, the door unlocked. He walked in, shedding his shirt as he looked around. Freddy wasn't in the room, which was odd. The group was preforming in two hours. Summer had just sent Zack and Katie up to change, but the drummer seemed to be MIA. Zack shrugged, putting Freddy out of his mind. Zack knew Freddy wouldn't leave the group hanging. Zack kicked off his sneakers and dropped his jeans. He had just opened his suitcase to find something for the concert tonight when Freddy exited the bathroom... wet... with only a towel around his neck. Zack's jaw dropped as he saw EVERYTHING.

"Shit!" Freddy cried out, grabbing the towel and covering up his waist in seconds. "Fuck! Mooneyham! Warn a guy next time!"

"What? I mean, yes!" Zack's heart raced as he felt something strange going on within him. Sweat was forming along his forehead as he felt like he was filled with a strange new energy. He spun around, closing his eyes. "Just... um, get dressed or something. Summer wants us all in a few minutes." He mentally groaned. He couldn't believe his voice was cracking now. He heard Freddy moving around before he heard the soft click of the bathroom door closing. He looked over his shoulder to find Freddy gone.

He counted to ten before going back to get dressed.

Neither boy said anything for a few days until three nights later, Zack woke to Freddy coming in 2 hours after the band had retired for the night. He was... walking oddly. As Zack blinked the sleep away, he saw Freddy almost fall over.

"Whoa!" Zack jumped out of bed, quickly heading to his friend. "Are you okay?"

"Zacattack!" Freddy yelled, grinning strangly. Zack recoiled back as he caught a whiff of Freddy. "Freddy, have you been drinking?" A million thoughts went through his mind, the first being Summer would kill them both if she found out. Zack quickly shut the door before facing his second thought. What now!

"Freddy, Freddy, over here." Zack led Freddy to the blond's bed. Zack struggled to help Freddy out of his jeans, shoes and t shirt before Freddy simply fell face first onto the bed.

"Shit, I hope you can stay asleep." Zack sighed as he turned out the lights and crawled into his own bed.

The guitarist was almost asleep when he felt an arm snake around his waist to slip under the waist band of his boxers. Zack sat bolt up, staring at the dark form of his drunk room mate. "Freddy! What are you doing!" His own hands went under the covers to grab Freddy's before it could explore much of Zack's groin.

"FuckmeMooneyham," Freddy slurred, leaning in to kiss Zack. The guitarist went into shock as Freddy's lips landed half on Zack's.

Zack pushed Freddy away. "Man, you're drunk! You have no idea what you want!" Zack refused to admit that the same feelings were flooding back from when he had seen Freddy naked. In the cold, dark room, Zack realized just what it was he was feeling: lust.

"Fuck you Mooneyham. I know what I want!" Freddy cried out as he landed on Zack, pinning the dark haired boy. "I-" Kiss. "Want-" Kiss. "You-" Kiss. "Now." Freddy's hands slipped Zack's boxers off before pulling his own off. Zack's mind shut off as he gave in to it all. He never really remembered much of what happened next except for the intense pain when Freddy's cock had entered Zack's ass. Part of Zack prayed it was a nightmare while the other half worshiped this man who loved Zack unlike any other being.

Zack woke to Freddy groaning. The dark haired youth cracked open an eye. "Freddy?"

"Don't yell," Freddy whispered. "My head hurt's enough."

Zack tossed over, staring at the blond. Freddy glared back. "What are you looking at Mooneyham? Get me some fucking asprin."

Zack jumped out of bed, running around to grab the asprin. He slipped to bottle to Freddy before standing back, watching the blond.

"Um, Freddy?" The blond groaned again as he shoved his head under the pillow.

"What?"

"About last night... How much d'you remember?"

Freddy stuck his head back out to stare at Zack. "Nothing... save for a few things like the fact that you need some tips with kissing. And I take it from the 'shit' you cried out, it was your first time anal. If that's all, I'm going back to bed." Freddy stuffed the pillow back over his face as Zack just stood there, feeling completely embarrassed, yet slightly relieved too.

"Fuck me Mooneyham," Freddy hissed in Zack's ear. The two were 14, and back at Zack's house. They had been screwing around for about a year. Zack had managed to get Freddy to stay the night. They were going on tour again to launch the band's second CD: Rock 101. Zack bit off a groan as he felt Freddy's naked body straddling him. Zack was slammed into his headboard by Freddy as Zack-

"What the hell is going on here!" Mr Mooneyham stood in the doorway. He had came up to check on the loud noise. He stared at the two boys as they felt out of bed. "You!" He stormed over, grabbing Freddy's arm. "Grab your shit and get the hell out of my house!" Zack stared as his father kicked Freddy out before turning on him.

Zack fell backwards as his father struck him across the face. His head hit the wall and he stumped against it, half dazed.

"No son of mine is going to be a fucking fag!" Mr Mooneyham removed his belt. "Stand up!" When Zack didn't move, the man grabbed his arm and forced Zack up. Zack's mind retreated into itself as he felt the belt rip into his back.

He remembered he had trouble simply wearing his shirt for a week afterwards. He told the band he had fallen down his stairs, which was why he was so sore. Freddy never commented.

It went down hill after that. Soon Mr Mooneyham enrolled Zack into another school. He stopped Zack from going to the band meetings. Everyone was forced to stay away as Mr Mooneyham took Zack's guitar, computer, and phone. All Zack did was go to school, and come home to get beaten again. He never thought to go to the police. The others tried to smuggle him out every so often, but it only worked once. Zack's father was livid when Zack came home after that. Zack actually came to school the next day with a broken arm and ribs. He told everyone he fell down a hill, landing against a tree.

Now a little over 16, life was a nightmare. Zack spent his afternoons dodging his father and watching the four familiar figures stand across the street. No matter what, Summer, Katie, Freddy and Tomika went past Zack's house everyday. A few times they would quickly open a banner saying things like "WE MISS YOU". Only Freddy guessed at what was going on, but he didn't know what to do, and Zack never told anyone about his father's temper. The band figured eventually Zack's father would change his mind.

Now Zack craddled the pistol in his hands. It was dark outside. His mother had already went to bed. His father was downstairs. It was now or never. Zack stood up, looking in the mirror. He looked deathly pale, and far too thin. Dark rings circled his eyes and there was a haunted look to them that there never had been before. Zack walked past his mirror and down the stairs. He heard the TV playing and headed to the den.

There he was, staring at some stupid football team. Zack raised the gun, shooting the TV.

"What the!" Mr Mooneyham spun around to stare at Zack. Zack gave his father a brief, sick smile.

"Hello dad." With that he pulled the trigger. He didn't wait to see if his father was dead before he aimed the gun at himself. "I'm sorry Freddy," he whispered before he pulled the trigger.


End file.
